24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 9: 10:00pm-11:00am
| code = 9AFF12 | author = TBA | director = Jon Cassar | rating = }} "In the highly anticipated season finale, the clock ticks toward the final seconds of Jack Bauer's most heroic day. As the world teeters on a terror plot of mass proportions, Jack and the team reunite one last time to avert an imminent international crisis. With little time left and the fate of the free world on the line, Jack is faced with an unthinkable and grave decision. Lives will be lost and the American administration will grapple with the day's most devastating news as the clock stops." Synopsis [[Previously on 24...|Previously on 24]] * Chloe O’Brian is horrified to learn that Adrian Cross was working with Cheng Zhi, who acquires the override device from the two. Cheng kills Adrian and uses the override to order the USS Massachusetts to fire a Chinese carrier—the Shenyang. President James Heller informs Chinese President Wei that Cheng Zhi was responsible for the attack, but President Wei insists that Cheng is dead and that an attack on a Chinese carrier will not go unanswered for. * President Heller pressures Jack to find and stop Cheng before the Chinese retaliate. * Cheng Zhi tells Anatol Stolnavich that Jack was supposed to be eliminated and Jack won't stop until he finds Cheng. Stolnavich assures Cheng that in an hour, he'll leave on a cargo ship to escape the country. Chloe escapes Cheng's custody by jumping out of the van and rolls down a hill. * Jack demands to know why Cheif of Staff Mark Boudreau 'set him up for the Russians. Boudreau confesses that he thought Jack was going to assassinate President Heller and forged Heller's name on the document that sanctioned them to hand Jack over to the Russians. Angered, President Heller places Boudreau under arrest for treason. Jack decides to use him to set a meeting with Stolnavich. Stolnavich discovers Boudreau's intentions and tries to kill him. Stolnavich tells Jack that Russia hasn't forgotten what he did and he'll pay for it before dying from the assault. * 'Audrey Boudreau tells her father that she can meet up with someone from the Chinese Embassy in London to hand evidence about the override device being used to convince the Chinese that the USS Massachusetts wasn't being ordered by the US government. Audrey hands the evidence over to her contact, who is suddenly shot by a sniper, who also kills the Secret Service agents who escorted Audrey. Audrey then receives a call from Cheng, who tells her to sit back down on the bench or one of his associates will kill her. The following takes place between 10:00pm and 11:00am 10:02:42 Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Morgan * Tate Donovan as Mark Boudreau * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * William Devane as James Heller * Gbenga Akinnagbe as Erik Ritter * and Kim Raver as Audrey Boudreau Guest starring * Tzi Ma as Cheng Zhi * Stanley Townsend as Anatol Stolnavich (corpse) * Ross McCall as Ron Clark * Branko Tomovic as Belcheck * Miranda Raison as Caroline Fowlds * Adam Sinclair as Gavin Leonard * Philip Winchester as Colonel Shaw * Corey Johnson as Admiral * Kevin McNally as Russian * David Yip as Wei * and Stephen Fry as Alastair Davies Co-starring * Jonathan Chan-Pensley as Cheng's Thug * Thomas Christian as TAC Agent Nash * Tuyen Do as Jiao Sim * Sam Hare as Audrey's SS Agent #2 * Dan Li as Chinese Tech * Denis Lill as Captain of the Letitcia * Jadran Malkovich as Russian Mercenary * Leemore Marrett Jr. as Audrey's SS Agent #1 * Alison Pargeter as Lydia * Kevin Shen as Chinese Sniper * Russell Wilcox as Andrew Production staff Background information and notes Production *This is the season finale of 24: Live Another Day, covering the final thirteen hours of Day 9, and the first episode to depict a time period greater than two hours. *Branko Tomović is upgraded from Co-Starring to Guest Star in this episode, the only time this has occurred in 24. *This is the first time two silent clocks have been included within the same episode. *''Live Another Day'' is the first time since her death that Jack's wife Teri is not mentioned. *'International airdates:' **Canada: on Global **France: on Canal+ Séries **Latin America: July 15, 2014 on Canal Fox **Germany: July 15, 2014 on Sky Deutschland **Greece: July 15, 2014 on Fox **Asia: July 15, 2014 on AXN Asia **Philippines: July 15, 2014 on Jack City **UK: on Sky1 **Spain: on Fox **India: on AXN India **Iceland: on Stöð 2 **Australia: on Network Ten **South Africa: on M-Net Series **Italy: on Fox Appearances *Characters **Jack Bauer **Belcheck **Audrey Boudreau **Mark Boudreau **Cheng Zhi **Ron Clark **Adrian Cross (mentioned only) **Alastair Davies **President James Heller **Kate Morgan **Chloe O'Brian **Shaw **Anatol Stolnavich (corpse only) **Wei *Locations **Asia **Beijing **CIA London station **England **Europe **London **People's Republic of China **Southampton (first appearance) **Southampton Docks (first appearance) **Willoughby House *Organizations and titles **Central Intelligence Agency **Colonel **President of the People's Republic of China **President of the United States **United States Army **White House Chief of Staff *Objects See also * 10:00pm-11:00pm (disambiguation) * 10:00am-11:00am (disambiguation) Category:Episodes Category:Live Another Day Category:Season finales Category:Silent clock episodes